


Glasses

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, please don't hate, this is for my angel of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reapers need their glasses to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted me... What would happen if Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliff tried to get William T. Spears to finally date? Hilarity is what would occur, my dear friend.

"Ronald Knox! You return my glasses this instance!"

  
Everyone in the office space glanced up to see who Ronald was terrorizing this time, only to feel a certain type of fear run down their spines. Madison Black stood high and tall at her desk, a glare set on her normally stoic face. They watched her swat at Ronald, who danced out of her way with her grey wire frames in hand. She snarled as he laughed at her.

  
"Oh, come now," Ronald cajoled, grinning from ear to ear. "Your eyesight can't possibly be so bad."

  
Oh, but it was. Everyone in the office knew that. Madison's bad eyesight was ranked right up there with their supervisors'. She was basically the female form of William T. Spears, just slightly shorter and with short blond hair. She hissed as she bumped into her file cabinet trying to reach the Junior reaper.

  
"Ronald, I will report you!" She said in a menacing tone. Everyone watched as the junior paused, seeming to consider the threat before chuckling again.

  
"As if, my dear." He danced away as she nearly punched him in the jaw. "You can't even see."

 

"What is going on here, darlings?"

  
This was getting interesting. The entire office seemed to turn to watch Grell enter, her hair sweeping behind her as she stared over the top of her glasses at Ronald. If reapers had needed breath, then every single one of them watching would have been holding it in anticipation. Madison straightened herself at the sound of her senior, brushing invisible dust off of her pencil skirt.

  
"Miss Sutcliff," She cleared her throat, turning in her general direction. "Ronald has stolen my glasses in one of his childish attempts at making friends."

  
The rub was taken somewhat kindly in stride as the junior shrugged, putting a hand on his hip. "Miss Grell, I only wanted her attention."

  
"Ronnie~" Grell cooed, walking closer to the blond junior. She pinched his cheek and giggled. "What have I told you before about making a fuss in the workplace?"

  
There was a pause where everyone seemed to lean forward to hear her answer. Ronald laughed, passing the glasses to her.

  
"Never start it without me here to enjoy it as well~!" Grell practically cackled as she ran off, Ronald chasing her heels. Madison stood stock-still in the center of the office block, green eyes wide and unseeing. It seemed she wasn't fazed at all by what had just occurred.

  
"SUTCLIFF!"

  
The entire office jumped at her shriek and watched as she stumbled/ran in the same general direction that Grell and Ronald had gone. With her gone, the other reapers reluctantly went back to their business, a little bored now that their entertainment had gone.

* * *

 

"Ronald! Grell!" Madison barked, her face livid. She was currently feeling along the walls of the office building. She was 99.9% sure she was nearing Grell's office. "When I find you..."

  
Her hand reached a doorknob and she laughed triumphantly. Turning the knob, she stepped inside, pointing at the figure behind the desk. "Grell Sutcliff, give me my glasses back, you twat."

  
The voice that answered was most definitely not the croon of Grell, nor the hiccupy tones of Ronald. This voice turned her blood to ice. "Miss Black, whilst Miss Sutcliff may deserve such a tone for whatever she has done, I must remind you of the office etiquette."

  
She nearly fell over as she realized just whose office she had entered. "Many apologies, Mister Spears, but you see, Mister Knox and Miss Sutcliff have taken my glasses. I believed this to be her office, not yours."

  
"Yes," The tall man stood and slowly made his way to you. Her knees began to quake a bit. She'd never truly seen William T. Spears up close. She'd always made sure that she was acting correctly and doing all of her work and reaping on time. She didn't know what to expect from this man, and the realization made her stomach turn. "That much is evident, Miss Black."

  
His hand reached out and she shut her eyes on instinct, only opening them once more when she felt two fingers pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose. His face came into focus and she pleasantly surprised to find Mister William T. Spears to be a rather handsome man. With all the rumors surrounding his and Miss Grell's kills in their past, she had assumed he was something vicious. But standing there in front of him, he seemed almost mild.

  
"Thank you, Mister Spears." She mumbled, trying to look away from the man in front of her. He gave her a small smile.

  
"But, of course, Miss Black. We can't possibly have you stumbling around all day. You could hurt your pretty face."

  
She glanced up at him, her cheeks flaming. As if he realized what he had said at the same time, his cheeks pinked and he cleared his throat a little roughly, looking away. She gave a tiny grin, her hand coming up to tug on a strand of her hair nervously.

  
"That is to say, I couldn't possibly let you stumble around all day. You could harm someone or ruin something."

  
She nodded. "Of course, sir."

  
He walked around her and placed his palm on the still open door. "If that will be all, Miss Black."

  
She turned, making her way back through the door. He shut it behind her as she walked down the hall. About halfway down though, she realized that in all of her reaper life, she'd never truly taken a chance. Everything she did was in a well-placed agenda done within a good amount of time. She hadn't had any true fun since she was a human. With that thought in her head, she turned on her heel and rushed back to William T. Spears' office door. She rapped her knuckles across it quickly.

  
The door was wrenched open and there he was, tall and imposing. Without a second thought, Madison reached up, gripped his tie, and pulled him down into a kiss. He went with a surprised yelp, but soon returned the kiss. With a wild blush, Madison pulled away and straightened his tie, patting his chest when it was correct again.

  
"I'll see you tonight after overtime." She said in a confident voice, leaving without giving him the chance to turn her down. She had rolled the dice. Now, let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

Ronald high-fived Grell from where they were hiding in Grell's office. The fact that it was right across from William's worked in their favor and the plan had flowed successfully. For months now, William had been whining about how he hadn't been on a date since he and Grell themselves had been within the Academy. Finally fed up, Grell had scoped out who she thought was right for him.

"But, Miss Grell," Ronald said as he was about to leave her office. "What about you?"

  
She looked up from where she was filing her blood red nails. "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

  
"You, Miss Grell. Didn't you have feelings for Mister Spears?"

  
"Oh," She sat up, her hands flying in grandiose. "Darling, we're like brother and sister. I merely flirt with him to bother him. It is quite fun to rile him up."

  
She stood and flicked her hair behind her back, smiling as she walked to the body mirror that was in the corner of her office. "And anyways, I found a different silver knight to set my sights upon."

  
With a smile and a shake of his blond head, Ronald left Grell to herself and returned to apologize to Madison Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment as you like, darlings~


End file.
